


投降

by Asahana



Category: R1SE (Band), 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahana/pseuds/Asahana
Summary: “错中自有错中往。”
Relationships: 张颜齐/姚琛, 陶阳/郭麒麟
Kudos: 5





	投降

张颜齐在大幕拉开后看到陶阳的第一个反应是：他那副扇面画的水晶宫。

郭麒麟要是知道了可能会当场掐死陶阳或者他，但这其实不能怪张颜齐，刚出营的时候他好容易捧着手机，乱七八糟刷了一晚上睡不着，最后破罐子破摔搜索德云社，接着就掉进了仿佛车祸现场似的画扇面里——那次扇面画得是如此惨烈，以至于张颜齐面对高糊的画面也无法移开视线，直到陶阳的出现才拯救了他因为大笑而断断续续的呼吸。

姚琛悄悄地戳了戳他，张颜齐才回过神来，收了收自己震惊的表情。姚琛看他没什么事就转过了头，换张颜齐望着他柔软的后脑勺，心里有些懊恼。

来的时候张颜齐本来想冲到车上占住在一起的座位，谁知道周震南像团黑烟一样飘得比他跑得还快，硬是在他前面挤上了那辆车，并且坐上了车上唯一一个两联座中的一个座位。

张颜齐感觉自己的耐心又一次被摧毁，大喊“你有没有搞错”——可姚琛从不拒绝周震南。他扯了扯张颜齐的袖子，笑眯眯地表示其实是自己想去后座上躺着休息，不用怪周震南。

但张颜齐很不甘心：“你来坐我腿上睡嘛。”

周震南轻飘飘地降下车窗：“咱们就不能在不密谋扰乱交通治安的前提下赶紧上车吗？张颜齐你听一下你说的话像不像一个需要重考科四的人？”

最后张颜齐还是因为被姚琛堵住了嘴而没有跟周震南理论，他嘴角湿润着帮姚琛打开后座的门，还伸出手垫着防止他撞头。姚琛眨眨眼睛，抱住张颜齐时的嘴唇非常凑巧地又在他的鼻梁上碰了一下。

周震南在他们又开始接那种永远都接不完的吻之前大声叹息，姚琛终于红着两只耳朵缩进了车里，而张颜齐在绕去另一边上车的同时在微信里疯狂划拉找他们三个的小群，发誓这次要在周震南把他踢出去之前把周震南踢出去。

当张颜齐坐在周震南身边关上车门时才发现他已经在两分钟前把自己从群里踢出去了。张颜齐带着一脸“认真的？你给我搞这个？”的表情看向周震南，却发现他正深情款款地对着自己：“你已经离开我们三分钟了，可我们竟然有些快乐。”

……

张颜齐跟姚琛撒着娇抱怨自己又一次被周震南踢出群聊，装作身边本尊不存在。姚琛只当他们在开玩笑，安抚了张颜齐几句后就把他拉回了群里。

身边传来周震南的一阵轻笑，张颜齐知道他又一次在这无趣的游戏中获得了乐趣，心里就多少生出点不忿——即便很久之前他就已经接受了他和姚琛之间有时候不得不会出现一个周震南的事实。

眼不见心不烦是张颜齐的人生哲理之一，在他意识到自己无法掌控周震南和姚琛的亲密程度后很快就接受了现实，并且在保证自己谈恋爱不被妨碍的同时尽量地给他们留出足够发展友谊的空间。但现在看来，周震南并没有与他相似的觉悟。

路上导演要求他们三个人讨论一下选角问题，姚琛窝在后排一遍一遍地咬指甲，认真地考虑张颜齐在日常生活中表现出过的特点，然后趴到了周震南和张颜齐的中间，眼睛亮晶晶地打转：“我觉得你适合丑吧。”

但凡张颜齐能够腾出一块核桃大小的脑子来思考一下就能发现姚琛的提议非常合理，不幸的是他当时仍然沉浸在周震南又一次先一步把自己踢出群聊的沉痛事实中，从而下意识地回击：“你最丑。”

就这么误伤了自己男朋友。

姚琛不知道自己说错了什么，一时间愣住，然后在看到周震南顶着一脸“我确定你是找骂”的表情对着张颜齐的时候反应过来：“因为丑是要幽默一点嘛……”

张颜齐在神游中居然都能地顺着他从话里挑刺：“可是我幽默不了。”

周震南终于忍不住了：“你演丑都不用化妆。”

张颜齐理智回魂，在安全带的拉拽下拼命往后回头看姚琛，腾不出嘴搭理周震南；可周震南又偏偏不像姚琛，他不会对张颜齐的示弱和眼神心软，相反的，他抓住张颜齐的手腕用力地摇晃着，一遍又一遍地重复“你丑都不用化妆”。

姚琛倒没什么反应，手里攥着的手机亮起来，低下头划来划去，让自己变成很忙的样子，就是不看张颜齐。车窗外飞速略过的阳光一轮一轮打在他的黑发上又离开，让他看起来是如此孤单。

张颜齐盯着他的发梢放软声音哄人，“我可以演个武丑，文丑太难了”，但他知道这次是他的错，便也怪不得姚琛仍低着头不说话，垂下的刘海挡住表情。

此时此刻周震南的冷哼已经不能让张颜齐有什么反应了。他叹了一口气，转过头来端正了自己的坐姿，在摄像机前装故作无事地打开了手机，接着退群提醒和周震南的消息就蹦了出来。

“刚才的拉人还真是多此一举呢。”

张颜齐看着这句话沉默了好一会儿，最后还是把自己打下的“可能吧”删掉了。他又回头看了看，之后静悄悄地脱下自己的外套盖在蜷缩在后座上闭了眼的姚琛身上。

周震南稍稍降下一点点车窗，风就呼呼地闯进车里，盖住了别的声音。他有些满意地倒在宽大的座椅里看手机，一路上都没再有什么反应。

到了三庆门口周震南先把张颜齐的衣服还给他，然后才把姚琛叫醒。接连的通告让他们的休息时间压缩再压缩，姚琛还未完全从困倦中苏醒就被周震南拉下了车。张颜齐默默地走在他们身后，本来准备先和大部队汇合，谁知道刚披上那件外套姚琛的温度就把他裹得理直气壮，于是不知道受了哪门子的鼓励，紧迈两步走到了人家的脚跟后。

一直跟到幕后张颜齐才跟姚琛说上一句小心脚下，逐渐昏暗的光线下姚琛没有出声，但张颜齐能看出那颗脑袋点了点。他仍担心姚琛没睡醒，于是伸出手来牵人。姚琛乖乖地把手递给了张颜齐，和他一起走进那片透着红光的黑暗里。

在和老师们熟悉过后，他们转移到了练功房，在那里他们悲惨地得知队伍里即将出现六个太监。周震南毫不犹豫地选择了太监队长的样子过于洒脱，姚琛迟钝地忍着哈欠听郭麒麟打趣他，到了自己选择的时候才知道犯难：他甚至有些后悔自己刚才没有和周震南一起选择轻松一点的角色。

“举手吧。”

张颜齐并没有抬起头来看姚琛，但他已经能感受到姚琛正顶着迷惑的神情对着自己。他又清了清嗓子压低声音，“你能去试试老生，那个感觉很适合你。”姚琛信他，试探地伸出胳膊然后左右转头，刚好看到任豪举得无比自信的手。他瞬间就尴尬地想收回自己的手，但张颜齐抓住了他的手臂又往上抬了抬。

郭麒麟欢喜的样子仿佛已经看到了他们表演出一部足使他忘记画扇面的新戏，此时此刻，他又操着北京混天津的神奇口音问，三个刘邦了，那夏侯婴呢？

张颜齐举手举得就像周震南选择做大太监那样毫不犹豫。郭麒麟很满意，夸他们“都挺有自我的想法”。张颜齐一句话都不多说，就只歪过头，让头发顺着耳廓滑动，去看姚琛发红的耳廓，像过去每一次那样安静地期待着他的回应。

陶阳跟郭麒麟咬耳朵，完了以后就笑起来，催促他们换上高靴的声音活泼得可疑。张颜齐慢吞吞地穿好后站在原地看镜子里走得摇摇欲坠的姚琛，忍不住心里嘀咕这位骨折上的哪门子瘾，然后在他崴了两次脚后上手去扶：“你小心点。”

姚琛脸上的笑还没收起来，看着有点笨：“我鞋都要崴掉了。”

张颜齐叹一口气，把姚琛拉到自己面前然后扶着他的腿蹲下身。

姚琛不动了，乖乖站那里，又好像变得比谁都惜命。他感觉到高靴上的带子正在被张颜齐系紧。他的视线先落在那条弯曲的脊背上，接着又移到对方的发旋上，像在神游，又像在思考。

郭麒麟远远地站在陶阳身边向他们这边望，姚琛抬头时恰好对上他的视线，应付性地扯了扯嘴角；小郭老师不知道在跟陶老师说什么，连带着也朝他点了点头，眼神中流动着温柔和笑意。有那么一个瞬间，姚琛觉得郭麒麟看陶阳的眼神就像是张颜齐看自己。

姚琛为自己的联想瑟缩了一下。张颜齐给他系好了鞋带，晃晃悠悠站起来伸伸腿，扶着他的肩膀与他对视：“我错了，别生我的气了好不？”

姚琛没有什么多余犹豫就伸出手接住了张颜齐的拥抱。直到此时此刻，他仍然能感觉到这片温暖中重合着他们第一个拥抱，那时他因为在班会里听到了家人的消息而当众落泪，张颜齐不声不响地将他搂进自己怀里。尽管他们当时都飞速地消瘦下去，可他并没有计较姚琛的坚硬的肩膀是否抵痛了自己的胸膛，并且在用力搂紧姚琛的同时还伸出一只手从他的头顶抚摸到肩膀，表现出某种原始的保护姿态。

姚琛知道他们都不算幸运的人，但张颜齐并不宽厚的肩膀却撑起了他们最难熬的一段时光，让姚琛生活在曲折和阴影中仍然感到很幸福。

练习对他们来说算不上难事，重复的工作做了一遍再一遍，穿着六厘米高的高靴和练功服并没有比汗水混入舞台妆后乱七八糟地滑下的感觉更好或是更糟糕。姚琛学戏的时候刚好坐在郭麒麟身边，发现他时不时外蹦贯口，后来姚琛才知道他是在偷懒。那天一下午下来，除了该背的词之外还有句“往外迎”一直盘旋在姚琛的脑子里，那旋律总是在不经意的时候突然蹦出来让他没法正经唱一次刘邦。

晚上他们十三个人围在一起吃饭，郭麒麟八面玲珑报复所有扒他和陶阳关系的人的同时还能让他们不自知，周震南在一旁欣赏得几乎热泪盈眶，觉得自己找到了另一个灵魂相通的朋友。姚琛和张颜齐坐在他俩身边都不太敢说话，生怕战火突然烧到自己身上。

晚饭结束后郭麒麟和陶阳被韩信们团团围住请教问题，剩下自其他人地各自聚堆。姚琛去找焉栩嘉问唱，张颜齐则直奔何洛洛和赵让的房间去复习。四合院里吵吵闹闹的声音持续到很晚，姚琛回到房间后发现只有自己，张颜齐应该还在何洛洛和赵让的房间。他洗漱完毕后抱着张颜齐的外套继续背词，不知怎的总感觉自己听得到张颜齐与何洛洛打趣的声音，即便他们的房间离得再远不过。

姚琛心里清楚，那种情绪比起嫉妒反而更像是一种未被理智过滤的担忧。从成团开始往后推半年，大家终于熟悉到几乎无话不谈，夏之光和翟潇闻作为团队里最会来事儿的找出很多粉丝们幻想的配对文章，在茶余饭后推给文章里的主角们看，姚琛和张颜齐自然没能幸免。在一些不幸被点名的的餐后消遣中他们都被迫点开过那些链接品读。那些故事的内容设定各不相同，姚琛已经记不太得，但有趣的是，所有人都在对重庆的描写上费了很大功夫。山城，水雾，闷热，张颜齐皱着眉头指着那些句子问姚琛：重庆是这样的吗？

倒不是说重庆是被夸大还是被低估，姚琛觉得张颜齐的意思的其实是：重庆现在是这样的吗？他们已经很久都没有回过家了，通告一个接一个，飞机一趟转一趟，好不容易得闲两天他们唯一做的也只是窝在北京的家里睡得天昏地暗。别说重庆的夏天了，北京的秋天他们感受得都是模模糊糊，摸不到的天空和白云混在一起看起来哪儿哪儿都平淡，太阳时有时无，陪伴他们他们坐车赶去各个地方的只有永不停歇的冷风。

张颜齐一直很疲惫。他原本就和其他人不一样，也最不喜欢这样高强度的生活，在营地里稍微好一点，出来以后情况变得更糟糕。姚琛在他濒临崩溃的一些夜晚陪他聊天到凌晨四点，听他断断续续地讲述自己并不熟悉的2019：萨拉加油，萨拉再见……卢卡斯莫拉！我们要去马德里了！但胜利属于伊斯坦布尔再次燃烧的火鸟——红色是属于我们的颜色，红色也是属于你们的颜色，mia san mia；今夕往昔，蓝桥一梦。还有一些人在笑，“欢迎你回到英超”，里皮缓慢地起身离开采访席；时代双骄并排而坐坐，主持人却微笑着说出维吉尔范戴克的名字。拉姆穿着西装读出自己的抽签结果：葡萄牙。他仍然年轻的脸上有一抹显而易见的微笑，因为他知道，这一年，下一年，往后的每一年，他们和他一样，明明曾一起披着国旗在柏林唱歌，却与这样的结果再无瓜葛。

姚琛抓住自己长长的袖子打哈欠——他和张颜齐的睡衣是放假逛街时在某个出过桃色事件的店铺随便买的情侣款——“这一年还发生挺多事的。”

张颜齐毛躁地炸着头发，同样不很清醒地点头：“这就是我的世界了”。

姚琛歪过身子去搂住张颜齐的肩膀，觉得有些遗憾，“可惜我都不了解。”

张颜齐倒不觉得有什么不对，他拉近两人之间的距离，很认真地注视着自己的男朋友，“其实我和你说这也没有想让你了解。我就是想倾诉一下，希望有人能听我讲这些乱七八糟的话。谢谢你听我说到这时候噢。”

怪正经的。姚琛就很不好意思地烧起来，拨弄着张颜齐胸口的项链，凑去和他接吻。张颜齐在袒露自己内心的时刻一直很真诚，长长的下睫毛让他在黑夜中看起来像那种高中被迫着生存的叛逆女孩，躲闪的样子在姚琛眼里都带着那股子身不由己的迷人劲儿。

赵让的敲门声打断了姚琛的回忆，小男孩憋不住笑地喊他随自己去“看好玩的事”，不用想就知道张颜齐又在跟何洛洛犯傻。姚琛扔下台词和外套跟着赵让出门，正好被在中庭坐着玩手机的周震南瞧见，于是队伍又壮大了点：现在有三个人一起去看笑话。

他们两个跟随赵让回到房间，看到张颜齐跟何洛洛躺在一起，都快睡着了还硬撑着说话：这一副扇面画的北京城……

张颜齐可能已经在做梦了，他无意识挑起一边笑容的样子应该是戳到赵让某些奇怪的点。姚琛看着他捂住了嘴退出房间大笑，接着又转过头观察床上躺着那两位。

何洛洛好像真听得懂张颜齐的意思，拖着长音哼哼，示意他接着说。

张颜齐收到了鼓舞：里七外八皇城寺啊啊啊～

何洛洛也傻笑起来，脑袋蹭到张颜齐的肩膀上，声音飘忽而微弱，听起来马上就会睡着了。

姚琛在一边站着等周震南录像。周震南饶有兴趣地变换着特写和远景来记录这次史诗级的梦话互动，等到两个人都不互动了他才放下手机，冷酷地示意姚琛把张颜齐叫醒回去睡。

姚琛无声地笑着，弯下腰准备叫醒张颜齐回房。就在这时，张颜齐碎碎的嘟哝里突然声音放大来了一句，姚琛顿了一下，不太确定自己听到了什么。他更靠近张颜齐一点，轻声问你说什么？可张颜齐又恢复了呢喃。姚琛直起身来叹了口气，把何洛洛从张颜齐身上挪开很简单，但张颜齐他却不忍心生生叫醒，于是周震南在姚琛双手合十的撒娇下抱怨连天地帮他把人架回了房间。

张颜齐确实睡熟了，被周震南甩进床里弹了几弹也没有任何反应。姚琛给他盖上被子，然后送周震南回房间——即使他一再强调十米距离不需要送——屋里焉栩嘉还没睡，带着发箍坐在床上发呆，嘴里念念有词。姚琛和他打过招呼就离开了，回到房间心里还在感慨他的用功。

院子里逐渐安静下来，大家终于都进入或准备进入睡眠状态了。姚琛躺在床上，在黑暗中睁着眼睛看睡得正香的张颜齐，用回忆填补他的样貌；他又开始因为自己对张颜齐的不甚了解而感到些许愧疚——虽说是愧疚，姚琛在逐渐淹没自己的睡意下想——那感情更像一个年轻软弱的母亲才会有的：明明刚准备好创造一个新的成长，却发现自己已经错失了某些无法重来的珍贵机会。

夜里张颜齐又开始说梦话：你好再见都记住了。姚琛被他吵醒，迷迷糊糊爬到他床上去抱他冰凉的手脚，张颜齐无意识地把姚琛搂紧在自己怀里，两个人这才安静地睡过了后半夜。

任豪在隔壁住着豪华独间也不懂珍惜，天刚亮就开始“归赢秦”，张颜齐用被子裹住头在床上翻滚了两圈，不情不愿地坐起来，接着才发现不知道姚琛什么时候回去了他自己的床。男孩缩成球的样子让张颜齐对着那团被子发了好一会儿呆，过了很久才站起身来把他被子的四个角掖好，之后就伸着懒腰去洗澡了。

没人规定黄金年代里绝对没有痛苦和矛盾，但这一切仍然挡不住他们在这二十当头的岁数去享受黄金年代。张颜齐在刷牙的时候突然意识到，自己的时代已经到来。这种心情是如此真实，以至于他都忘记自己还没背好夏侯婴的词。

可惜幻想时光很快就被打破了，他的上牙因为压力和心事火烧火燎地痛起来，让他很快就没空去琢磨那些莫名其妙来的自信和所谓黄金年代了。他从小牙质差，没少在医院里受过苦，怕得长大之后也不敢去整，只能靠吃药一直拖着。现在牙内压强的变化所带来的灼热痛感一波一波地往上送，震得他脑子嗡嗡的，姚琛在旁边问他两遍怎么了他才听到。

他们这会儿又回到了三庆的舞台上排排坐，等着老师们给他们的选角做最后评判。张颜齐肿着一点腮帮子吸气又叹气，我牙痛，可能唱不了了。姚琛猜到他最近在牙痛，特意带了药来，只不过放在了四合院，想到这里姚琛比他还急，眼角的红自打录制开始就没消下来。

张颜齐看看他这幅样子，勉强笑笑把自己的手递过去：“给我按按虎口呗。上次听说按那里能止痛呢。”

姚琛握住他的手才发现，他虎口上一片发红发紫的指甲印正嵌在那。他抿紧嘴，悄悄把张颜齐的手握进自己手里，拇指交叉出去按摩穴位，尽量在用力的时候不压着那些印子。

张颜齐用力咬紧牙，忽略周震南一个接一个递过来的眼神，挺刻意地扯起嘴角——这回就算唱不成夏侯婴又能怎么样呢。

牙痛成这样能张开嘴都是要面硬撑，张颜齐忍了又忍，最后还是没跟节目组叫停——他愣是面不改色地哼完了自己的一段词，郭麒麟和陶阳的目光轮流扫到自己身上，张颜齐就当什么都没发生，只盯着斜对角的赵让，看这个弟弟兴奋地抖着腿，他这个做哥哥的就忍不住扯动嘴角：就当圆我们让让的梦了。

投票太没必要了，张颜齐眨着快疼出泪花的眼心里多少生出些怨念。何洛洛跟他的表现足以让其他队员们理解他们两个善意的小心思，但到了举手的时候张颜齐还是闭上了眼，就像有人要亲他似的，这也算个仪式感吧。但当他听到郭麒麟说“投张颜齐的举手”后又悄悄掀起一点点眼皮，心里终于灰扑扑地承认自己还是有那么点期望的。

然后他看到了姚琛举起的手。

队员们互相交换一下眼神没有人吭声，郭麒麟倒是停顿了，带着鼓励的眼神让姚琛有点想装作什么都没发生把手收回去，但他最后还是没这么做，因为他是唯一一个选择张颜齐的人，他不想让他失望。

姚琛是怎么样的啊？张颜齐到现在也有点弄不清了。之前他也交过女朋友，那个女孩子偷亲他的时候笑起来眼睛快乐地闪，分手的时候眼睛难过地闪，但还是坚决地转身给他留下一个更开放的未来。她和很多人一样，在张颜齐心里就像是路灯，暖绒绒地照他一段来路，然后再把他送到下一盏灯的光芒里。张颜齐一直以为人生就是这样的，每个人都做路灯，每个人都有路灯，但他遇到了姚琛后才知道一切都不一样了。

那人是个裹着一层壳的小太阳，远远地看过去模模糊糊，抱在怀里才知道不仅仅是看起来温暖，他长久地照耀着张颜齐，就算有黑夜降临，头顶的月亮也得是反射来他的光照，关照着张颜齐的狼狈和羞愧，继续走向天明，去拥抱他的小太阳。

姚琛可没想到张颜齐脑子里这么多感慨，他就想悄咪咪把手放下，谁知道被张颜齐一把抓走，握进手里就不撒开了。他莫名其妙，但还是笑了笑反握回去，凑近张颜齐问他“怎么啦？”

张颜齐的牙疼劲儿终于过去了，他感动得想哭又想笑，同样小小声地回答他：“什么事都没有。”

姚琛反而有些愧疚，“我不该让你选那个的，让你没选上”，张颜齐听了更紧地握住了他的手，想了想还是没说话。

我在乎的又不是如何从那些韩信萧何夏侯婴脱颖而出，那只是我为回报你的信任而做出的选择。我为了向你证明我信任你的信任可以做许多事，这一件着实不算什么；我们无法选择自己的来处，但仍可以选择自己的归处，于是从此时此刻往回推，我才发现给予的无尽信任居然也被回报了同样无尽的信任，而那些曾被幻想的黄金年代终究被与你在一起的每分每秒而冠名。

刚补完妆的郭麒麟突然点名：“这两位四川朋友在说什么？给大家分享一下快乐呗。”

陶阳莫名其妙凑过来，下巴浮在郭麒麟肩膀上同他一边盯他俩。姚琛眨眨眼看向张颜齐，张颜齐心里的小人跑着圈大喊：完了完了完了。到底是没挡住脑子里峰回路转，还是让那句话溜了出来：“我们说这副扇面画的北京城呢……”

陶阳和郭麒麟一起愣住，张颜齐默默往后蹭了蹭，头一次恨自己怎么这么嘴快。还好补妆时间很短，录制在郭麒麟有所反应之前又开始了，姚琛几乎是跳起来去表演的，张颜齐差点被他踢到，掩饰地缩了一下头却跟郭麒麟视线对上，赶紧又转向舞台。

姚琛很平静地接受了任豪最终当选刘邦的事实，他也承认自己的气势跟任豪比起来确实差了不少，但他依然很高兴，因为他同样获得了张颜齐毫不吝啬的一票。两个人早把之前的小矛盾抛在脑后，窝在一起嘟嘟囔囔不知道怎么又笑出声来。陶阳看着台本听到动静，往他们的方向抬了抬眼。郭麒麟看见，飞快地敲了他手腕一下，然后又装作没注意到他无奈的注视。

他成，他也成，为什么我又不成了呢。

郭麒麟敲完了人家自己也觉得可笑，但还好他没再被抛回过去。他的成长早已度过了那些敏感的时段，就算是惊涛骇浪也没掀起什么故事，只不过暗暗握紧了抓着台本的手：为什么只有我不成呢。

录制结束后回四合院，郭麒麟刚好跟那对小鸳鸯一车，再加上个周震南，三个人在后面正好七倒八歪彼此靠着。郭麒麟最近连轴转，今天又闹得很，累得消停下来手都在抖，从后视镜看一眼张颜齐和姚琛头抵着头说笑的样子就移开了视线。陶阳察言观色，不跟他们没话找话，三个人很快睡了过去。

郭麒麟顶着摄像机也不好说什么，只能自己窝着看微信，正回复工作的时候突然被陶阳拍了一下，回过头去他正笑着让郭麒麟快来看手机。郭麒麟蹭过去。那是一个小视频，一对同居的朋友一个怕蛇一个怕蜘蛛，他们就互相做恶作剧。郭麒麟边看边笑，笑声越来越慢，陶阳又按着他躺回座位上。

睡吧睡吧。

你不睡啊？

我不困呢。守着不让摄像机拍着什么你不该拍的。

我可去你的吧。我才没有不该拍的。

陶阳就笑起来，说是是，你没有不该拍的，可你困了你不睡吗？

郭麒麟仍要嘴硬：我不困的。

但听了这话眼睛却要睁不开了。陶阳瞅着他意识开始涣散的样子，把车内灯光调暗了一点，然后拍着郭麒麟的手臂哄他睡。郭麒麟完全忘记自己才是年长的那个。象征性地挣扎一下就扭头对着窗外深色的天空闭上了眼，最后的意识停留在陶阳的声音里深陷下去。

大林哥哥，天又黑了。

晚上吃饭的时候郭麒麟特意讲了那次画扇面的事，陶阳好像陷入了回忆里，迷茫地笑着替他说话，还不忘给他夹一筷子牛肉。倒是张颜齐挺能装，托着下巴若有所思地眨眼睛，看起来很无辜，根本不是下午提出这段黑历史的那副模样。

因为第二天就要表演，晚饭过后郭麒麟就催他们去休息了。陶阳站在他们两个的房间门口看他跟周震南在中庭聊天，看了一会儿喊他：“行啦少爷！让人家休息吧！”

郭麒麟瞪了陶阳一眼，把周震南送回对面的房间，然后气势汹汹地往陶阳站的地方走。陶阳知道他没有真的发脾气，开玩笑迎上去，他就更有些得寸进尺，挥舞着拳头等陶阳接住。走到面前陶阳却不跟他闹了，措辞正经地问他又怀什么心事，语气让人不大适应。

郭麒麟泄了劲，没精打采地摇头。他这回倒没有怀什么别的心事，只不过有点过于真情实感地为那群男孩明天的表演而担心。陶阳对他们还挺乐观，劝郭麒麟跟他一起放宽心，郭麒麟怀疑地看着他。

我怎么不知道你这么宽容的？

人才学了两天我能多严格？

是嘛。

可不是嘛，主要是你。你别给自己和他们太大压力就行了。

郭麒麟反而不知道怎么接了。陶阳看他又轴起来，摇着头进屋去，给他单独坐在外面思考的时间。

郭麒麟一直有压力，他在这个位置上成长起来就注定他永远有难以言喻的压力，就算被开导无数次也无法排解，他最多把那些阴影往深里压，压到大家都忘记的程度。做嘉宾挺好，录综艺挺好，学京剧不行。学京剧他都还没摸到门道，怎么能带他们呢？他联系陶阳，陶阳说那没关系啊，我可以帮你啊。

可是你有帮我吗？郭麒麟有些委屈，但他知道遗憾的造就并不是陶阳的过错。他对着镜头说“我也想唱好京剧，但人家陶阳才是正经的”，努努力露出个笑脸，自己心里明白，现实又一次对他动起了铜斧头。他们在越来越少的相聚时间里站在一起唱那首所有人都默认他们应该一起唱的小曲，两个人之间的距离看上去只有二十公分，中间却隔着各自不同的未来。

郭麒麟在发了五分钟呆后发现张颜齐在离自己不远的地方外站着，就打了个招呼。张颜齐踟蹰地等到郭麒麟看到自己才决定要走过去。郭麒麟不烦他，不仅不烦还觉得他挺有意思的，就是在自己面前总有些端着让人有些不快活。

郭麒麟先开口：“你还不睡啊？”

张颜齐左看右看，假装轻松：“散散步散散步。”

郭麒麟眼尖地瞧见姚琛的脑袋从房间里探出来一下又缩回去，再歪过头看着张颜齐显而易见的踌躇，心里有点些想笑：“就这么一片地还散啊。我刚看到姚琛找你，还不回吗？”

张颜齐这才磨磨蹭蹭道歉：“对不起小郭老师，我不是故意提那个画扇面的，我就是突然想起来了。”

郭麒麟挥挥手。他长大以后遇到过许多问题都比这次令人难堪，他既然能接住那些责问，就不会担心张颜齐不带恶意的好奇。没想到他这么宽容地谅解，张颜齐反而些不知道说些什么好，呃了一声，决定选个不那么尖锐的话题：“过几天曼城要踢矿工了，真好啊唉，他们肯定不用担心的。”

郭麒麟听到他吹自己主队忍不住要笑：“你不用给我找话啊，困了就赶紧去睡，不然明天表演怎么办啊。”

张颜齐不甘心：“我说的不对吗！”

郭麒麟顺着他加重语气：“对对，只要Kevin首发我什么都不担心。”

张颜齐停顿了一下，然后点了点头：“对啊，只要Kevin在，我们就都很放心。”

他语气里明显的暗示使郭麒麟愣住了。他不确定张颜齐在说什么，但他隐约觉得张颜齐已经知道了他的担忧；他还觉得，张颜齐给人宽心的样子有点像早几年的张云雷，那时他们还躺在同一张床上睡觉，年长的男孩安静地听他的苦恼，手指抚摸过他的头顶，轻描淡写地安慰他。

郭麒麟挺想问问现在的张云雷，在他心里自己是否已经达到了那时他的评价？上次郭麒麟和他见面的时候一个季度的商演刚刚告一段落，连轴转的行程让他本来就差的身体状态雪上加霜，不仅没跟郭麒麟说上几句话，跟其他师兄弟也没来得及交流，简单打过招呼就去医院复检了。

他走的时候用冰冷的手指拂过郭麒麟的额头和肩膀，郭麒麟还以为他有什么重要的事，结果他只说了一句别再减肥就离开了。

张颜齐不知道什么时候坐在了郭麒麟旁边：“就总之，小郭老师不要为我们担心了。你是个好老师。”

屋里传来陶阳夸张的叹气声，郭麒麟有些想笑又气不打一处来：“我教你了吗我教你了吗。陶老师多伤心你听听，都要咳血了。”

张颜齐怪正经地拍着他的肩膀：“你当然有教我们，你给我们安排好了这么厉害的老师和活动，你可厉害了。以后德云社传到你手里那都不用愁了。”

郭麒麟差点咬着舌头。这话搁他家可不能乱说，多年前张云雷在黑暗里和他靠在一起幻想未来，用手替他梳理半干的头发，不开玩笑时也提过一句你会是最好的那个。

到时候我跟着你，陶阳也跟着你，所有人都会喜欢你。

听你说吧，哪有那种好事。

我说有就有。

陶阳掐着点冲出来打哈哈，“还不休息吗二位？”张颜齐配合他猛点头，得休息了得休息了。他翻飞的头发看得郭麒麟一阵眼晕，干脆转过头冲陶阳伸出手。陶阳很自然地扶住他的手臂和他一起回了房间。

张颜齐在他们门口站多一会儿，确认自己的目的达到才摇头晃脑地回房间。姚琛堵在门口不让他进，非要用眼神发问：小郭老师还好吗？张颜齐气得笑，伸手揪住他的鼻子，“你可真善良啊”。姚琛握住他的手笑起来，两个人跌跌撞撞地退回房间。

“这不是你自己非说观察出来小郭老师的烦恼要去给人灌鸡汤吗。”

“那我也很善良啊！小郭老师也善良，我们总不能都看出来了还要跟他兜着吧？这样不好。”

“你是真的……”

“我确实是真的。”

“很善良。”

第二天就是汇报演出，张颜齐以为自己不是主角不用太认真上妆，结果带上发带后他跟隔壁任豪一样开始喊疼，这才意识到艰难，苦着脸看姚琛。姚琛也苦着脸看他，刚好夏之光还没带发带，一身轻松路过，看他们一眼又笑着跑回去。张颜齐之道他要去找周震南，赶紧拉着姚琛离开其他太监们去侧目条候场。

陶阳忙着在主角们中间扑扑楞楞穿梭着，这边加个油那边提个醒，郭麒麟不知道自己还能干什么，左右看看发现张颜齐两个人在侧目条躲着，熟悉的动作让他回想起偷窥的快乐，于是走过去跟他们两个一起扒着。

张颜齐扒了一会儿没劲想走，转身差点撞上郭麒麟，两个人吓得同时一抖。还是张颜齐先反应过来，猛地鞠了一躬：“小郭老师对不起对不起，我没看见您。”

郭麒麟拍拍心脏：“没事没事，我就看看你们多咱还在这儿呆着。不无聊啊，台子上也没人。”

其实是姚琛觉得好玩。他平时就喜欢在后台偷偷往台上看，比赛的时候也是，成团之后也是，别人玩手机他站在那里看节目，一站能站好久。张颜齐总担心他是不是有过去上不了台留下的心理后遗症，他就安慰张颜齐说怎么可能，真的就是好玩。

郭麒麟表示理解。他自己小时候也有这么个不知道算不算爱好的爱好，可长大了就没力气再去蹲那么久了。张颜齐知道了有点惊讶，他还以为郭麒麟是很有自信的那类人，不会在谁的阴影下煎熬。郭麒麟听了心痛到要萎缩，深吸一口气才能挤出笑。

他没什么自信，直到现在也时不时害怕。晚上做噩梦，梦到过去一次专场结束后他回到舞台，底下空无一人的观众席像黑洞；或者翻场时他想唱一个却什么都记不起来，整个剧场静悄悄的，所有人都看着他，没人鼓掌。

他惊醒后再回忆那日的真实情况，张云雷撑着桌子陪他一顿好唱，腿疼翻上来冷汗直冒也不当回事。郭麒麟心疼他，趁欢呼盖过话筒低声劝他快下去，他却笑着看郭麒麟另一边。

陶阳笔直地站着，低着头听师哥说话，边听边点头。

我愿意在这儿陪你，我们都愿意。可不兴赶人啊。

“师哥是对的”，陶阳的声音从他们身后传过来，郭麒麟竟然有些不敢回头。张颜齐汗津津地攥紧姚琛的手往后退，他对他们接下来的动作实在是毫无头绪。

原来张云雷把那些话都重复给了陶阳。郭麒麟这才知道他们为他都做了什么。陶阳仍然乖乖巧巧地微笑着，只有脸颊鼓起的样子能看出来幼时的影子。可这么大个人了说话却和小时候没什么区别，认真地看着他你不要担心自己说不好唱不好，不要担心有没有人喜欢或遇见寒冬，也不要担心未来究竟要如何承担起时代更替。

我啊，我最喜欢郭麒麟。

你还是这么轴。觉得自己唱不好觉得自己说的不好，你说说哪有人能那么好，好到头了不进步啦？你心里有这么个念想，憋着股劲儿往前走。要是什么时候看你你都在进步还挺好，可你走着走着就要把自己憋死，这至于吗？

想对他说的话在嗓子里转圈，最后还是被咽下去。陶阳绕到郭麒麟面前去看他表情。

周围人感觉气氛不对悄咪咪反复路过，怕这两位老师心血来潮想掐死对方他们能来得及拦住。

郭麒麟站在那里也不说话，就跟陶阳互瞅，突然也觉得好玩。那么可爱的一团小朋友点点自己的鼻尖，快走两步就突然长成了一个大人，郭麒麟知道现在不是回首过去的好时机，可他实在太想知道，他们的成长究竟需要几步？需要多久？又需要什么代价呢？

他为自己的内心奔走煎熬，在人生中最重要的时刻留下纪念与遗憾，过去偷偷流的眼泪总算没有白搭，多多少少积攒些成就，填补内心的慌张，未来看似按部就班。但陶阳就总是会像今天这样突然站在他面跟他说，这行不通。

这可行不通。你要学习可以，你要进步可以，但你同样要活得快乐吧。你的担忧和倔强，你痛恨的弱点和苦衷，这些都是你成长道路上珍贵的经历而不是困扰。有时候你也得承认，你不因为多好而被别人喜欢，你也会因为你是你而被人喜欢。

“他跟你说什么了，那么多话，你知道哪句真哪句假啊。”

“咱们仨当时都在，我能替他作证他说的全是真的。你可别赖啊。”

“我看你们都要疯。”

张颜齐在角落里虚弱地捧了一句：“真好。不抱一下吗？”

郭麒麟点点头：“那就先去把你们两个的眉毛画上吧。”

夏之光和焉栩嘉的笑声最先爆发出来，张颜齐叫嚣着被姚琛拖走。郭麒麟沉浸在周围一群同龄人莫名其妙的笑声和打趣里感觉紧绷的肩膀终于放松下来，于是整个人有点发散，走近两步也想与他们共享此时此刻的快乐，手却被人抓住了。

回过头的瞬间时光回到19岁那年的夏天，崔莺莺也是这么红透了一张脸：“我要嫁张生啊我要！”

你说过，做他的大地而不是天空——“希望我们的感情也可以有厚重的回音和广阔的未来，像地一样安稳，而不像天一样遥远”——那时你也挺矫情，让他的一举一动引起自己感慨万千，以为全世界的重心就在他的脚下，以为自己的爱比任何人都要完美，于是好容易被感动。

现在你终于看清了，你的爱和他的爱明明一模一样，都在欢笑中带给彼此力量，在沉默中包裹着彼此的心脏，一起走过那么多没有路灯的黑夜，却开始惧怕前路的光明。可能没人知道——你自以为孤单地品味这甜蜜的苦涩和绝望——此时此刻，你有多想获得和他一起走下去的肯定啊。

你差点忘了，他的爱明明和你的爱一模一样。还是他又拉紧了你的手。走啊。你能怎么办呢？你回握住他滚烫的手心，甚至想谢谢那黑夜是如此之黑，让你们彼此依偎，让那根箭射进你心里，怎么能幸运到现实变为梦境中的远方，让你无法不向他投降。

End


End file.
